


Half-Truths

by Aliemah



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliemah/pseuds/Aliemah
Summary: Analya is requested by C-Sec and the Council to investigate potential corruption within C-Sec's ranks. The only caveat is that a partner is required, and must be of her choosing. Reluctant, but out of any other viable option, she picks James to be her partner for the duration of the investigation. Both are shocked when they discover they must go undercover... as a married couple.Originally written and inspired by a prompt for a giveaway on tumblr by Vorcha_Girl.





	Half-Truths

“I’m sorry Shepard, I can’t help you out with this one.” Kaidan folded his arms over his chest as he took half a step back, shifting his weight. “I just… don’t think it would be appropriate.”

“I understand. I just… I’m comfortable around you, so I figured-”

“I’m flattered.” he cut her off with a hand held up that soon rested on her shoulder. “I think you’re overlooking other people though.” he smiled, nodding his head in the direction behind her. She turned and immediately spun back around with a hard-set face.

“No.”

“Shepard-”

“You think you and me is inappropriate?! He’s ranked lower than you were when we met!” she hissed in her quietest voice. “I-I can’t spend a whole four days alone with him!”

“Well I’m not going and you can’t make me under any authority. Besides, you two work well together and I think you underestimate his talents.” Kaidan gave her a less than gentle push in the general direction of the young man, turning around to get back to his reports.

Analya grumbled and shrugged out from under his hand to turn and walk over to where James was sitting, in the middle of eating his lunch. She did like him, and she agreed that the two of them got along very well. But she didn’t know if he was really ready, or capable, of what she was needing from a partner. Suddenly from the corner of her eye, she spotted Garrus, and she thought it over for a split second before making a beeline for him, instead.

“Hey Garrus, you got a minute?” she asked.

“Sure, what’s up?” he asked, stopping in his tracks on the pathway from the main battery to the kitchen. Ana motioned for her to follow him back into the main battery, waiting until the door shut before speaking again.

“I got a message from C-Sec, forwarded from the Council, asking me to investigate a crime ring that’s apparently threatening a lot of the Citadel’s security. The only problem is that everyone knows if a Spectre starts showing up, they’ll try shut it down. They want this situation dealt with.”

“Okay, what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, I need to have a partner to go undercover and help me get close to someone so I can hack into their files and see what they have.”

“Shepard, no offense, but I would be terrible. I can’t lie to save my skin, let alone act.”

“You acted like you weren’t jealous when Tali mentioned getting that suit modification.” Ana half-muttered with a smirk.

“And yet, everyone figured it out. Proof I’m no good.” he said quickly. “Besides, I’m not very good for sneaking around or causing distractions. Hell, I can’t even plan escapes well.”

“Fine, you’ve made your point.” she huffed, crossing her arms for a moment before bringing her hands up to her face, groaning. She really didn’t want to bring James along, but she’d already exhausted all two of her comfortable options.

“What now?”

“This is just… It’s going to be so awkward.” she mumbled.

“Asking or doing it?”

“Both. But I guess I just have to do it.” Ana shook her head and ran a hand down her pink face, trying to restore the natural pale tone the best she could before going back out. It took a few minutes before that happened, though there was still a small blush as she approached James.

“Hey Lola, Scars said you wanted to talk to me about something.” he said, looking up before she was even close. But hearing him speak first did ease her nerves slightly, much to her surprise.

“Yeah. I think it would be best if we talked privately, though. It is a bit sensitive.”

“Sure thing. I’ll finish up lunch and meet you in your cabin?”

“Sounds great.” Ana smiled, aware he was doing the same as he returned happily to his omni-tool and food.

Great. She’d bought herself some time to think it over, plan out what she’d say, maybe how he would react. Analya slipped over into the kitchen to grab herself something to eat before going to the elevator, taking it up to the cabin and promptly laying back on the bed, popping a few grapes in her mouth.

James would probably love to do this job with her. It was a chance for him to get some experience with trying to stay undercover, and there was the chance of a shootout type scenario at the end. Not to mention it was going to be at least three days alone with her, possibly more. Ana knew James was at least a little bit serious when he flirted and she loved that it was easy to tell how he felt. Though it was cruel of her to string him along like she had - not that she didn’t want to fully reciprocate his affection and attention, there were just boundaries in the way.

It was maybe an hour later before Analya had the request for someone to enter. Immediately allowing it, she steeled herself for the conversation, prepared for any number of replies to her request. Though she knew she didn’t need to be prepared for anything but one, deep down.

“Hey Lola.” his voice came across rather calm as he entered, not for the first time, and sat himself down close to her. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“I…” she started speaking but her mouth ran dry, and she felt her face growing hot. A few deep breaths settled the nerves in her stomach. Ana met his eyes and smiled. “Sorry. I was contacted by C-Sec, and the council, to take on a mission. The only issue is that I need a partner, and I need someone who I can trust-”

“Okay.”

“-not to mention-... Wait, what?”

“I said, ‘okay’. I’m in.”

“You… Don’t want the details first?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be game to help, no matter what the situation. Plus it’ll be great practice for N school, I’m sure.”

“James, just to be safe let me tell you everything and then you can give me your answer, okay?”

“Fine. Tell me everything.” he sighed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. The shirt he was wearing grew taut around his shoulders and that small detail didn’t escape Analya. She was careful to avoid saying anything other than what the mission was to him.

“First things first, we’d both have to go undercover. I don’t have exact details since I haven’t confirmed I’ll take on this mission, but I do know that we would be going in as C-Sec officers and trying to get hard evidence on some of the officers arrested.”

“Why can’t we just go in as ourselves?”

“Because, some of the officers have spoken about the Captain at their particular precinct having the records, but he’s been unwilling to come forward with the information himself, despite ordering the arrests. So I imagine they want us to sneak into his office and grab the data. But again, I don’t have all the details we need.”

“Alright… Is that everything?”

“For the moment.”

“I’m still in. You need help, and you’re gonna get it. And as much as I hate the way C-Sec operates, maybe this will help them figure their stuff out.”

“Garrus has been telling you stories, hasn’t he?” She smirked, pulling up her omni-tool to answer to the request.

“Oh, plenty.” he laughed, the sound leaning on dark, but… Analya was intrigued by the sound - shivers went down her back at the sound. “He also told me about the time you uh… Interrogated someone?”

“Oh god, not that story.” she groaned, her hands going to her face with embarrassment. She would admit, that interrogation - that whole mission, really - hadn’t been her brightest moment. But she’d done what was right and she wouldn’t take any of it back. James begged her for just one story before he left, and she decided she could tell her version of that mission to him, to kill some time.

After successfully pushing James out the door, literally, Ana sighed and called out to EDI, telling her to set a course for the Citadel. It would take a few days for them to fuel up, and turn around again. Ana turned to her bathroom, set on taking a shower before going to fetch dinner and come back to rest while she could.

Though while she showered, she wondered about what the rest of the crew would do with her and James’ absence. She would need to get that squared away as soon as she could. To settle the matter, she engaged Kaidan, to discuss such plans.

“You’re taking on the job, then?” he asked between bites.

“I am. I can’t turn a blind eye to this, and I feel like there’s more going on that what they make it out to be.” she spoke softly as her brows furrowed.

“You’ll get it straightened out in no time.”

“Speaking of, I’d like you to take on command of the Normandy in my absence. Keep us on a roll and putting on the pressure.”

“Ana, are you sure?” he put his fork down, looking slightly bothered. “How long could this possibly take?”

“I don’t know. A few days, a week, a month?” she shrugged and looked down at her plate. “I’m not leaving until it’s finished with.” she looked back up with a smile, “So I need someone to take charge and who better than you?”

“Do I get to borrow your cabin?” he asked, eyes narrowing playfully. She snorted.

“Only if you promise not to clean up my orchestrated mess I have going on.”

“Mm… You drive a hard bargain, but I accept.” he stuck the fork back in his hand and resumed eating, leaving Analya laughing softly and shaking her head.

“What’s so funny?” James’ voice was beside her soon. Her neck strained to look up at him but she motioned for him to sit down.

“Just some… what did you say? ‘Bargaining’ about him taking over command while we’re gone.”

“Yep, bargaining.” Kaidan said through a mouthful of food.

“What for?” James inquired, looking rather interested in the conversation as opposed to the food.

“Use of the cabin. I figure he deserves it if he’s going to command in my place.”

“Only under the terms I don’t clean up her desk while I’m there. Seriously, Ana, you have to clean that up at some point.”

“I’ll clean it up when I don’t have to fight any more Reapers.” she waved him off, going quiet as she continued eating. Though while she chewed, James’ rather solitary look caused concern. She nudged his ankle with her foot under the table, since he was sitting beside her. The gentle bump back was surprisingly reassuring, and she found herself with a soft smile on her face as she went to dump her dishes into the sink.

The following morning, she woke up to a series of messages from both the council, and Commander Bailey, who would be helping them out more directly with the investigation. In the messages was a more detailed brief of the mission, along with two files - one for her, and one for James. She browsed through them, and paled slightly when she saw the nature of their fake identities.

_ Married. _


End file.
